


Black and White

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Rating May Change, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: What will happen when a Black Witch, and a White Witch meet in a Town, after the last two covens of witches were killed by a crazy old witch…Can they live together, or will they try to kill each other?Adrianna`s death is over years ago, and Gretel hid herself a long time… she fell in love, she was let down by others, even by her own brother, and then… she met another witch after… a long time…Muriel is longing for her true love, and perhaps for her mate… her soulmate, to be more specific… she knows he or she is somewhere out there…
Relationships: Gretel & Hansel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters), Gretel/Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... today is my Birthday, and this Idea is in my head since a while, so... that's kind of a reason, why the first meeting between Muriel and Gretel, is on Gretel´s Birthday... judge me... XD

_„Alright guys, I know there‘s a lady at the table, but it‘s Luce‘s Birthday... so, Luce what‘s the most stupid thing Gretel had ever done?“_

_„Seriously?!“ Gretel asked. It was the first time since two hours, she had spoken, and every guy at the table was looking at her._

_„Luce...“ she whispered, and Luce glanced at her: „Be quiet.“ he said, before he looked at his friends._

_„The most embarrassing thing was, when she came into the Restaurant I‘m working in. She was crying like a baby, and told me something about her stupid cat. That silly piece of shit died, because of something I really didn‘t care.“_

_They laughed out loud, Luce laughed and Gretel just wanted to... cry..._

_,,Once she gave me a blowjob and started gagging, like some cheap-“_

_,,Luce!" Gretel hissed and grabbed his arm._

_,,Shut up you stupid damn bitch and let your boyfriend talk!" said a friend of Luce's, she stared at him, took her glass and tossed the contents in his face before she got up from the table and left the restaurant._

_„Gretel... Hey Gretel, wait...“ Luce had followed her, and she turned around: „How dare you?!! You are such an asshole!!!“_

_„Why?! It‘s true. You can‘t give me a blow job without gagging...“_

_Without hesitating, she punched him hard in his face... he whipped away a drop of blood from his lip, and looked in shock at her: „You punched me?! You pathetic, crazy, silly, witch!“ he raised his hand, but before he reached her, she woke up from the nightmare from one of her favorite songs..._

****

„You look, like you‘ve seen a ghost...“ Mary greeted Gretel the next morning at the University, and Gretel nodded, and said: „I dreamed about Luce.“

Mary gasped: „That arse who slapped you once?“

„That arse who had slapped me, and who had died in a car crash a week later, yes.“

„Are you alright...?“ Gretel nodded, and they went inside.

„I think you should go out...“ Mary said, after they sat down in the lecture hall. Gretel laughed: „Yeah sure...“

„Gretel, I‘m serious... you left that prat three years ago, and he is dead... you are allowed to move on...“

„I know... but...“ Gretel sighed, and whispered: „I don‘t know how... I mean... Luce and I met at the cinema we both were working in...“

Mary looked confused at her, before she asked: ,,Gretel? You do know, how to meet other people, do you?“

,,Yes, of course I do know that… just not how I could meet another witch…“ Gretel whispered, and Mary nodded: ,,Alright. I’ll help you…“

And she helped her. They sat together later that day on Mary´s bed, and looked through the internet, until they found one of five Dating sites for Witches, and Mary helped Gretel to sign in.

,,Username?“ Mary asked, and Gretel thought about it.

,,I don’t know? Witch with an _One_ as an _I_ …?“

,,Too commonly.“

,,Nothing Sexual…“ Mary nodded, and tipped: _“LadyMacb3th“_

,,Why the _3_?“

,,You need to stand out from the crowd on sites like this…“ Mary explained, and gave Gretel the Laptop. ,,Have fun… oh, and don’t open pics from people with Genitals as Usernames.“

So Gretel started to search over the next three weeks, and was about to give up, when she finally started to writing with another woman… at least she hoped it was a woman.

After another three weeks, they started writing text messages, and they were telephoning for hours, in whose Gretel was really glad, that it was a woman. Her name was Linda, and she was really nice, she was listening to Gretel, and Gretel was listening to her, and her private Problems.

Sometimes Linda was a bit too directly, and too curios, so Gretel ignored some questions, or she gave another answer…

,,I need your help…“ Gretel said to Mary six months later, in which Gretel had changed for the better… she laughed much more, and was smiling every day.

,,She wants to go out with me… in a restaurant, and she even had made a reservation…“

,,Alright…“ Mary said, they went home, and Mary helped Gretel with an outfit…

,,You know…“ a woman’s voice ripped her out of her thoughts, while she was sitting another two weeks later in the Restaurant, trying to kill her Chicken Strip Salad. She looked up in dark brown eyes… the woman was wearing a dark blue long dress, and her long black hair was falling over one of her shoulders.

,,… I think that chicken is already dead…“ she continued, and Gretel smiled a bit, before the woman asked: ,,May I?“ She pointed at the empty chair opposite Gretel, who nodded, and the woman sat down.

,,Let me guess… your date didn’t showed up?“

,,Is it that obvious?“ Gretel finally managed to asked, and the woman smiled apologetic: ,,Kind of… I mean, you are sitting here in that beautiful black dress for quite a while, you were looking on your phone a few times, before you were writing something. And a few minutes ago, you were fighting with tears, and… I just couldn’t look away.“

Gretel smiled weak, and nodded: ,,Long Story…“

,,Alright, let’s make a deal… you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to, and we are having a nice dinner…“

Gretel scrutinized her for a few seconds, before she nodded in agreement…

,,I mean, I should’ve known it… she never told me what she is working, or where she is living… only that she’s living here in England.“ Gretel started sometime, and the woman in front of her was sipping at her wine, before she said: ,,You couldn’t have had known something like that… such things happens. Even to our kind…“

Gretel looked up in surprise, and the woman winked at her, before she lowered her voice: ,,Don’t deny it, please… I recognize a witch, when one is sitting in front of me…“

,,I didn’t know… I mean… I was… kind of hoping…“

The woman smirked, and said: ,,Muriel…“

,,Gretel…“

,,So, Gretel… tell me something else about you…“ Muriel asked, and the air between them was immediately less tense.

,,Well… I have moved from America to London a few years ago, and I’m studying biology.“

,,America… where exactly?“

,,Manhattan… why?“ Gretel asked, and Muriel said: ,,My Ex-wife is living there… we broke up seven years ago, but it was mutual.“

,,Sorry, anyway…“

Muriel nodded, and a bit later they ordered Dessert, Muriel paid afterwards, and finally they left…

,,Muriel, how can I return the favor...? "

Muriel raised a hand: ,,Don’t bother, Gretel. It was a wonderful evening, and for me its thank enough to have another witch in town. Besides…“ Muriel leaned in, and whispered in Gretel´s ear: ,,I really can’t let a pretty young woman, sitting alone on her Birthday…“

Gretel gasped, and looked at her, but before she could say something, Muriel winked at her, and vanished in black smoke…

_**TBC...** _


	2. Chapter 2

,,Muriel, are you alright?“ Cora, her best friend asked, while the both of them were sitting in a nice restaurant, and talking about their day. Muriel was working as a teacher at a University, and since a few minutes she wasn’t really listening to Cora.

,,Sorry…“ she said, and nodded at a young woman: ,,She’s sitting there for nearly 20 minutes now, alone.“ Cora turned around, and also looked at the same woman. ,,She seems to be a bit angry…“

,,She’s looking on her phone every two minutes… a few minutes ago she was outside. Perhaps for calling someone…“

Cora nodded, and whispered: ,,Give me a minute…“ with that she stood up, and went to the ladies room. And on her way back, she looked on the woman’s phone, before she went back to Muriel, sat down, and said: ,,What I could see was that it was being blocked by someone."

,,Oh shit…“ Muriel sighed, and Cora took her hand: ,,I know you, go to her.“

,,No… I- I want to, yes, because… look at her. She’s very close to cry.“

,,Yes…“

,,And it is her Birthday…“

,,Is that a witch-thing, that you know that?!“ Cora asked, and Muriel shook her head: Kinda sorta…“

,,So… you were in her mind.“ Cora pointed out, and Muriel blushed a bit: ,,Judge me…“

,,I think you should go over to her…“

,,I would, but…“

,,Muriel… I’ll be in China for only a few months. I won’t leave the planet. It’s alright…“ Muriel looked at her, sighed, and squeezed her hand.

,,You know I love you…“ she said, before she stood up, and went over to the young woman…

****

,,How was your date?“ Mary asked the next day, when they were meeting for breakfast, like every Saturday. Gretel smirked, and told her everything… she told her about Linda, that she had blocked her, and she told her about Muriel.

,,Wait… Linda blocked you?!“

,,Yes. I arrived at the restaurant, and she had written me, that she will be a bit late. So I thought, alright that can happen, and I ordered a glass of water. After ten minutes I wrote her, but she didn’t reply… after another five minutes, I went outside, and tried to call her on her phone, but she didn’t answered. So I went back inside, ordered a glass of wine and after she had blocked me, I ordered a salad. I don’t know, why I didn’t just left. I mean, I would have had a reason to leave, but I couldn’t… and while I was sitting there with my salad, a woman spoke to me… Mary, that woman was so damn beautiful…“

Mary smiled and thought about it: ,,I think I also would have stayed there… I mean you told me in which restaurant you were, and it isn’t easy to get a table in that one.“

,,You have to wait a few weeks, or months, to get a table…“ Gretel said, and Mary asked, if that woman was a witch.

,,That’s the best part of it…“ Gretel smirked, and Mary looked at her with wide eyes, and suggested, Gretel should see her again.

,,Why? Only because she’s another witch?!“

,,Why not…?“

That was a good question if Gretel would be honest with herself… why not… that question was in her mind over the next few days, and she found herself looking for this woman everywhere she went… what if they-

“Don´t be ridiculous… there was no “us“ and there will never be an “us“…“ she thought to herself, while she was sitting in one of her lectures in the University… she was ripped out of her thoughts, by hearing someone behind her whispering: ,,My sister has that teacher, who is really hot… I mean I’ve seen her… black hair, brown eyes, and perfect tits.“

,,Did you see her naked?!“

,,No… but every Bitch in her age have nice big tits…“ he said, and Gretel rolled her eyes… she turned around and whispered: ,,Where is she teaching?“

,,Wanna take a look?“ he grinned at her, and she said dryly: ,,No, but she’s my Mistress, and I have to bring her her lunch, but I forgot the address.“

The both of them went as red as a pair of tomatoes, and he told her, which university it was… she really hoped it was her, they were talking about…

Two hours later, she walked through the University on the other side of the River Thames, and tried something, she hadn’t done in ages… she opened her mind, and searched her…

_“Muriel…?“_

_“It’s been a while since someone talk to me in that way… where are you…?“_

_“Entrance hall of the University you are teaching in…“_

_“Take the staircase on your left, and then the second corridor. Room 257…“_

Gretel walked said way, until she stood in the open door, and looked at Muriel, who looked smilingly at her.

,,Come in, I’m almost done…“

Gretel entered the empty class room, asking: ,,What are you teaching?“

,,History… especially the Middle Ages, and this week’s subject is witch burnings…“

,,Oh… that’s nice…“ Gretel said sarcastically, and Muriel laughed: ,,Yes, I know… sometimes I have that feeling, I’m teaching ten year olds.“

,,Why…?“

Muriel searched through her notes, and read: ,,The Question, was: “How would you have had recognized a witch in the Middle Ages?“ and the answer was… “By a cottage made out of Gingerbread.““

,,Ouch…“

,,Yes…“ Muriel sighed, and whispered: ,,Don’t they learn anything about us, or are they taking their knowledge from movies?!“

,,Would you like honesty or a lie?“

Muriel smirked, and asked, how Gretel had found out, where she’s working, and Gretel told her about the talk of her two classmates, and about her answer.

Muriel laughed out loud, by what Gretel had had told them: ,,Oh my gosh, Gretel… I really like you… your Mistress… that’s a good answer. Perhaps I should give you a choker, when we are nearby them.“

Gretel also laughed, before Muriel asked, what her plans were for the rest of the Day, and after Gretel doesn’t had any plans, they decided, to spend the day together, so Gretel covered the both of them in white smoke, and only seconds later, they were standing in her living room…

,,Not bad… where did you learned it?“

,,My mother had taught it to me…“ Gretel said, and Muriel could hear something in her voice… something that was close to sadness.

,,What happened…?“

_**tbc...** _


	3. Chapter 3

,,What happened…?“

Gretel sighed, and sat down on her sofa… her hands resting between her knees she started: ,,Somehow it had started with my brother…“

,,You have a brother?“

,,I had a brother, yes… but we are not in contact anymore…“ she sighed again.

,,When I was 7 years old, I was in the back yard of our house with my mother. I knew that my mother was a witch, she didn’t made a secret out of it. I mean why should she have had make a secret out of it, anyway? We were living in a small village and our mother was decorating everything for Halloween night… she had always told me the stories about Samhain, so I was walking through the House with a mask, and my brother always made fun of me, but that day… he went a bit too far. It was when I went back up into my room, and opened my closet, when a huge spider flew down. It hung there in the middle of my closet, and straight in front of my face… it was just a fake one, but I panicked… I screamed, and ran out of my room… I was on my way down the staircase, when I fell… but I didn’t reach the ground, and I had had closed my eyes, and when I’ve opened them again, I was laying in midair, only inches away from the floor.“

,,You’d realized that you are a witch… at least your body had shown it to you…“ Muriel said thoughtfully, and sat down next to Gretel, who was looking at her, and continued: ,,My mother had called it self-protection, or something like that…“ Muriel nodded.

,,My mother had tried to explain it to me, but… I didn’t quite understood it.“ Gretel said.

,,Sometimes, when young witches under age of 13, got attacked, their soul is protecting them. At least in my mother’s coven of witches was it a kind of tradition, that we were always celebrating the 13th Birthday of a young witch, and at this day, she got the ring of the coven of witches by the grand witch. And at least in my family was it like that: if you fell, because you don’t have any knowledge of protecting your body, you are either not a witch, or your powers still growing. My mother didn’t caught me, when I fell, and I fell from a roof… it was almost… 29 feet high. And I fell… I remember how my mother stood there, and how I also was caught by my own soul, only inches away from the ground.“

,,Can I say, that I do not like your mother?“

Muriel laughed: ,,Many had said that, and yes… I also hated her. She believed only in black magic… she always told me, black magic is the only exist-worthy power on earth… and yes, I was raised in that way…“

,,What happened? I mean, you don’t look like, you would’ve murdered someone, or something like that…“

,,My best friend died in my arms… I’ve tried to save her with every potion, with every spell I could’ve imagined, but nothing helped… my Mother called me weak, and pathetic for doing such things, and I’ve called her a heartless, and soulless Bitch, who should go to hell, if Hell would wanted her, but not even in the purgatory she would be welcome… that was the day, when I’ve killed my own mother. I was so angry, and hurt… and yes… I’ve lost control, but a part of me doesn’t regret it. After that day I left my home behind me…“

Gretel nodded, and without thinking, she took Muriel’s hand, and said: ,,My mother always said, I should be careful with black magic, but I think… we need both, because… I don’t know, but the Night needs the Day, and-“

,,You can’t cast a curse, without knowing the healing spell… at least, you should know the counter curse… but yes, both sides belong to each other… but, there’s more…“

Gretel nodded, and continued: ,,After we’ve found out, that I’m a witch, my mother started to teach me everything I should know, while my brother went to a normal school. I think he was kind of jealous…and that one night, the night of the last month, in which I had had my 13th birthday, and also three other young witches, he told me, if I would take that ring, he would leave us…“

,,And he left you and your mother…?“

,,As soon, as he turned 18, yes… he always said, that this life is not normal, and that I should ignore those powers… I always told him, I can’t do that… I can’t ignore what I am…“ she took a deep breath. ,,I’ve tried to write him letters, but he never answered… the last letter was the one, in which I’ve told him, about our mother’s death… I didn’t told him, that she was killed by another witch…“

,,Let me guess… Camilla…“

Gretel nodded, and looked in Muriel’s eyes, asking where she knew that.

,,Everyone knew Camilla… she was known as the crazy witch, after I’ve banished her.“

,,You…?!“ Muriel nodded: ,,Yes… I am the Grand high witch from France… I kind of didn’t had have a chance, because they didn’t had a grand witch, and were ruling themselves. And after I’ve saved another witch, they wanted me. And that’s when I’ve met Camilla. She was strange from the beginning… her mate turned his back on her, because she had fucked his brother… not only once, and I had had my standards… so I was watching her almost every step, and then she killed her ex-mate, while he was sleeping… and that’s why I’ve banished her…“

,,Ex-mate… I know what a mate is, but ex-mate?“

Muriel nodded: ,,Every witch does have a mate… it’s your soul which choses the mate, and your mate will feel it… sometimes the mate is feeling it, before you even could’ve considered the possibility. And when something happens, that does not agree with your mate, for example betrayal, he or she can denying you… and that is painful… it’s an inner pain, because if that is happening, your soul loses its missing piece again… do you understand this?“

Gretel thought about it for a while, before she nodded: ,,You don’t repair a broken cup, only to break it again…“

,,Exactly… and I think Camilla’s soul was so badly ripped apart from her counter part, that she couldn’t handle the pain… I think that is the reason, why she became crazy…“

They fell in silence before Muriel asked: ,,Gretel… why don’t you judge me, for killing my own mother…?“

,,Because I’ve killed Camilla…“

_**TBC...** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while...

They fell in silence before Muriel asked: ,,Gretel… why don’t you judge me, for killing my own mother…?“

,,Because I’ve killed Camilla…“ Muriel looked in slight shock at her, saying: ,,Gretel… I don’t judge you for that. How could I, of all people, but… why? I mean, you are such a young woman, your powers aren’t even fully grown yet, I think, and you’ve killed someone?“

Gretel nodded, and sighed: ,,Camilla had attacked my mother, after she had pretended to be a nice witch, who just need a new home. My mother had told me in private, that I should watch out, because she don’t trust Camilla. Because she knew Camilla’s background history.“

Muriel nodded, and Gretel continued: ,,She was really strange, always asking my mother really strange Questions, and that one day, I’ve almost trusted her… she was celebrating her birthday with the whole of my mother´s coven, and she had made a strange smelling punch… there was something in it, I didn’t like. I had asked my mother, what I should do, and she…“ Gretel closed her eyes, thinking that it was her fault, when she felt Muriel’s stroking thumb over her own, and she looked back at her.

,,It is not your fault…“

,,Yes it is… my mother had sent me away, and I should’ve stay… I shouldn’t had have leave…“

,,Gretel… Gretel, Darling listen to me… I think I know what had happened, without looking in your mind, so let me continue this for you… I think your mother had sent you away, and when you came back, everyone was asleep?“

Gretel nodded, and a tear run down her cheek: ,,They never woke up, and my mother and Camilla were fighting… she and my mother, and… she… she killed my mother… she was lying on the floor, my mother had turned away from her, and… she…“

,,It’s okay… it’s okay…“ Muriel whispered, pulling Gretel in a gentle but tight embrace, and let her cry… she let her cry, and softly touched Gretel´s mind, where she could see, that Adrianna had thought Camilla would be dead. She could see how Camilla stood up, and killed Adrianna from behind. She slipped back, and shook her head, whispering: ,,That’s pathetic… and cowardly. Killing a witch, who is obviously better, from behind. I’m so sorry Gretel… I really am.“

,,I… I´ve lost control… I didn’t think. I just attacked her…“

,,That was brave of you…“ Muriel whispered, and kissed Gretel´s temple. ,,I would have done the same…“

Gretel sobbed and looked up at Muriel, who just nodded, and pulled her back in an embrace…

When Gretel woke up the next morning, she woke up in Muriel’s arms, and smirked… she was kind of cute, when she was sleeping, Gretel thought, and jumped slightly, when Muriel muttered: ,,I’m not cute…“

,,Yes you are… and get out of my head…“ Muriel smirked, and opened her eyes, asking: ,,How are you…?“

,,Better… thank you for yesterday.“

,,It’s alright… just promise me something, will you?“

,,Sure…“

,,I cannot and will not forbid you to think about Adrianna. But promise me, that you will try to stopp giving you the fault, because it is not your fault…“

Gretel nodded, and Muriel nodded: ,,Alright… so… as your Mistress, I want coffee.“

Gretel laughed, saying Muriel could kiss her butt, and the older witch kissed her cheek, smirkingly and said: ,,Perhaps another day. But I could really need some coffee.“

,,Tell me about you and that other witch…“ Mary asked her a few days alter, and Gretel smirked, before she said: ,,She’s nice… she was born as a black witch, and she knew my mother, and also my mother’s murderer.“

,,Sounds good…?“ Mary said unsure, if it was good, but Gretel nodded: ,,Yes because I always gave myself the fault of my mother’s death. And I still give myself the fault…“

,,Gretel…“ she sighed, and Gretel nodded: ,,Yes I know… I’ve promised her, that I will try to don’t give myself the fault anymore.“

Mary nodded, giving Muriel right, and Gretel told her everything, she had had told Muriel….

,,And what’s about this black and white thing?“ Mary asked, and after Gretel sipped from her coffee, she explained: ,,Some witches decided between black magic and white magic, and that is their main power, if you will. For them only this one side is in their interest, and they sometimes don’t believe in the other side… then they are families, like Muriel’s mother, who have the opinion that white magic is not worthy to learn. And Muriel was raised only with black magic. That means, with dark magic.“

,,So… curses, and…“

,,Poisons. Yes. But she was against this, and that’s why I would like to say, that she is somewhere between black and white.“

,,Does she knows, that… that I’m not… you know?“

Gretel laughed, and said: ,,Mary, she’s a teacher. If she would have something against non-magical people, she wouldn’t teach.“

,,That’s a point.. but… I mean how’s your life now? Will it change anything?“

,,Of course not. You are my best friend, and just because I know another witch now, doesn’t mean that you are less important to me.“

Mary nodded, and asked, whether they would go out this evening, to which Gretel agreed to immediately…

****

,,Hey… where are you with your thoughts?“ Mary ripped her out of her thoughts, when they were sitting in a nice bar, later that night, and Gretel told her, that she couldn’t stop thinking about Muriel, and she couldn’t tell… why.

,,Perhaps it’s a witch-thing, or you have a crush on her.“

,,What? No… no… how should I have a crush on someone, I barely know…?“ Gretel asked, and Mary smirked: ,,It sounds for me exactly like you have a crush on her… otherwise, you could think about something else. Or someone in this matter…“

Gretel sighed, and asked what she should do now, even though she knew exactly, what she could do… but… she was kinda sorta… nervous.

,,Perhaps it isn’t a crush in that way, but… she’s a witch, and it is kind of obvious, that you want to know her better. I wouldn’t even be mad at you, if you would spend more time with her now, instead of me.“

,,Mary, I…“ Gretel started, but deep inside of her she knew, that her best friend was right… she wanted to spend time with Muriel…

,,How do you two communicate, by the way? I mean… do you have her phone number?“

,,No… we can communicate through our minds.“ Gretel said, and explain it to her: ,,It’s a kind of connection we can build up, and if we are in a specific radius, we can enter the other one’s mind. It’s something like an internet connection, but through magic…“

,,Can you hear my thoughts?“ Mary asked after a while, and after she had understood it, but Gretel shook her head: ,,Only if I want to… and I wouldn’t do it without your permission.“

,,And you two are really the last of your kind…?“

,,Yes…“ Gretel said, although she was still hoping, that there are more somewhere… she just wasn’t sure where… and whether she was right… whether it was worthy to think… to hope that the both of them weren’t the last witches…

A few days later, while Gretel was in the university, she felt Muriel’s touch in her mind, and after she opened her mind, she heard her:

_“I would like to show you a little secret… come to the “chat noir“ this Saturday night…“_

_“Chat noir? Muriel, that is closed since a few years…“_

_“Trust me, Darling…“_

**_tbc..._ **


End file.
